


He was Shiraishi

by Brains4Brekkie



Category: Golden Kamuy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brains4Brekkie/pseuds/Brains4Brekkie
Summary: He's not Sugimoto, but he was Shiraishi.At least he was still alive.Set during season 3 of Golden Kamuy, after Shiraishi and Asirpa meet at the bar alone.
Relationships: Shiraishi & Asirpa
Kudos: 16





	He was Shiraishi

Low vices muttered late into the night, the fire still burning warm. Shiraishi watched the shadows flicker on the walls of their makeshift shelter, arm numb from supporting Asirpa’s head. He strained his ears to listen to the hushed conversation. 

Shiraishi knew. 

He knew that Ogata and Kiroranke were lying. He could hear them talking late at night while he ‘slept’ with Asirpa.

Asirpa shivered next to him bundled in her layers, a far cry from the formidable huntress he knew. Tear tracks carved their way down her face, and her beautiful blue eyes no longer gleamed the way they used to. 

He never realised just how small she actually was. Curled up into his chest, clutching his hand, small breaths stuttering through her lips her nose too closed up with grief to breathe. 

She was broken. 

It was strange watching her in her sleep. She was quiet, tranquil if not for her grief. 

God, she was tiny. 

He thought about their conversation in the bar. The way she looked at him, her lips quirked up into a confident smirk, the flecks of green in her eyes sparkling with raw faith, and her tiny hand clenching into a fist — all of it, all of her, seemed to shine a beacon of hope through his doubt. It almost made him feel guilty for ever thinking that Sugimoto was dead. In hindsight, Asirpa probably knew his anxiety. 

He hated himself for letting Asirpa comfort him. He should be comforting her. She was the child. 

No matter what she said, Shiraishi knew that she was still afraid. He was afraid too. 

‘The Immortal Sugimoto’ wasn't so immortal after all. 

Asirpa scrunched her nose, nuzzling deeper into Shiraishi’s chest. Her hand desperately clutching his, seeking after a comfort he was too inadequate to provide. Yet, he still holds her hand. 

He's scared. Asirpa was the stronger out of the two. She could hunt, kill, and skin a bloody bear in one breath while all he could do was run away. What could he do to protect her? He was weak and useless. He'd never even killed a man. Sugimoto, Kiroranke, Ogata — they were all strong.

Shiraishi knew. 

He wasn't Sugimoto. 

He wasn't Sugimoto who could make her laugh effortlessly. He wasn't Sugimoto who could hunt with her. He wasn't Sugimoto who could protect her with every ounce of his being, and he sure as hell want Sugimoto who could make her feel like a child again. 

But he was Shiraishi — Shiraishi who was still here. He was Shiraishi who was still alive. He was Shiraishi, the goddamn Escape King. 

He'd never tried to escape with someone else before, nor had he ever escaped from an expert sniper or a wanted assassin who killed the Emperor of Russia. But he could try. For her. 

But for now, all he could do was lay next to her, offering whatever body heat and protection he could provide. 

He wasn't Sugimoto, but he was Shiraishi. 


End file.
